Lon
Lon (full name Lonni Punni) is a houseguest on ''RoBrother Season 1''. Known on Twitter as a Big Brother long-term veteran, Lon has a big role to fill in the house. They tend to keep quiet unless they or one of their allies are attacked, and are a real firecracker. They identify as non-binary and go by they/them and he/him pronouns. They are a self-titled "Queen" and has a big win count in many of Roblox's reality competitions, amassing 25+ wins in Big Brother, 40+ in Survivor, 10+ in Eviction Notice, and 40+ in Elimination Tower. Memorable Quotes Episode 1 *"I think Roblox smells like overdone lasagna and child abuse" *"I smell like a literal cabin" *"Starting on with a good social game is CRUCIAL" *"I would like to say, watch out bitches, cause the queen has arrived, and some heads are gonna roll...soon." *"Billie'' [''Eilish] is literally so...amazing" *"BRATATAA" *"Walks in slowly" Episode 2 *"Yeah we're talking shit on Ted" *"omg tea - steps" *"Sips on my Diet Coke© Blueberry Acai 12oz" *"I don't feel nervous" *"OK so apparently, Zach is the Backdoor target next week - ... - hi Zach" *"YAAAAAAAAAA" (after winning Veto) *"House meeting" *"I STG you peak on all my convos, cause whenever I'm in there you're RIGHT by the door - It's not a coincidence" (to Swamp) *"So Swamp, just be honest, cause you're acting shady" *"Said someone might have red hair" *"I keep it real" *"Your eyes are the words from someone else's mouth" Episode 3 *"YOU'RE HELLA ANNOYING" (in reference to Julian peaking into rooms) *"GET A JOB LOSER" *"JULIAN THINKS THIS IS EVICTION NOTICE - GIRL, THIS ISN'T A 30 MINUTE GAME - IT'S A 4 MONTH GAME" *"OOP" *"Hi Glam queen xoxo" Episode 4 * Absent Several Episodes * "OOP" * "But anyways" * "Period" (or variations) * "keyboard smash" * "That part" * "ANYWAYS" * "Cute" * "Anna ou-" Player History - RoBrother 1 Competition History Voting History Trivia * They are the first openly non-binary houseguest in RoBrother history. * They have been playing long-terms since 2017. * They are the shortest houseguest, in terms of their Roblox avatar, and possibly the tallest houseguest, in terms of real-life height, at 6 foot, in the RoBrother Season 1 cast. * They are the first houseguest to win the Power of Veto. ** They are the second houseguest to win a competition. * They are a fan of musical artists such as Slayyyter, Gorillaz, Ashnikko, Tyler, the Creator, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande, and more. * They are very versatile in talents: ** They have a SoundCloud account where they plan to post music. *** They also have a now deleted SoundCloud where they posted a mixtape, it's still out there, somewhere. ** They have a Fiverr gig where they draw portraits of people for money. * They used to host a variety game on Twitter called BBRedux. It had 13 Big Brother seasons, 4 All-Star seasons, 2 Drag Race season, and 1 Total Drama season before it's hiatus. * They voiced Sam in Big Brother Season 1, and Tyrone in Survivor Season 2 on CyberSimsShows. * Lon also competed as 'Kenley' in CyberSimsShows Simvivor: Heroes VS. Villains, where they were idoled out in the first merge vote, by a shocking 4*-4*-1 vote. This made them the seventh person voted out and first member of the jury. * Lon's Roblox username is BhadFhattie * Lon also has an alternate Roblox account with the username of BhaddyB Gallery